


翻译-你的双脚曾踏遍土地，蒙受风尘，涉水过渠，直到你与我相遇

by ClaireQiu



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 事情发生在星期二上午十点二十七分，距离Elise出院已有两年之久，她正一步两阶顺着楼梯走向站台。火车北站的卫生间里发生了一场骇人的双重谋杀案，她需要和站长碰个面寻找破案线索。她便在这时看见了她。或者说，Elise三次看见了Eryka，而Eryka有一次留了下来。
Relationships: Eryka Klein/Elise Wassermann





	翻译-你的双脚曾踏遍土地，蒙受风尘，涉水过渠，直到你与我相遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacetime_resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacetime_resistance/gifts).
  * A translation of [your feet walked upon the earth, upon the wind and upon the waters, until they found me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683641) by [peacetime_resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacetime_resistance/pseuds/peacetime_resistance). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.  
> 原文标题your feet walked upon the earth, upon the wind and upon the waters, until they found me摘自聂鲁达英版《Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair》中《Your Feet》，本文对该句的翻译取自陈光孚老师对聂鲁达西语原诗的翻译。  
> 下文翻译中带下划线的句子，原文为法语。  
> 本文中聂鲁达的诗句翻译出自于JFA之手

事情发生在星期二上午十点二十七分，距离 Elise 出院已有两年之久，她正一步两阶顺着楼梯走向站台。火车北站的卫生间里发生了一场骇人的双重谋杀案，她需要和站长碰个面寻找破案线索。

她便在这时看见了她。

开往伦敦圣潘可拉斯车站的欧洲之星列车即将进站，而等待的人群里有一个特殊的背影，下颌的轮廓和 Eryka 一样锐利，深棕色的头发也和 Eryka 一样刚刚过肩，松散地搭在肩膀。这个女人和 Eryka 的相似之处多得令人不安，让 Elise 在看过去时脚步一乱，差点摔在台阶上。

这不可能。

_ 不，这完全不可能。 _

因为 Elise 认识的那个 Eryka 绝不会如此大意地出现在这样的公共场合。在 Artem Baturin 事件后，她这样做无异于自杀。

尽管如此，那女人的深蓝色的外套和站姿都让 Elise 想起了 Eryka ，让她觉得自己需要过去确认，她 _必须确认_ ，即便这可能只满足下好奇心。所以 Elise 推开拥挤的游客和百无聊赖的商人尽力向那人靠近，甚至推开了来做短途参观的小学生们。 Philippe 在后面的什么地方叫着她的名字，而有那么一会儿 Elise 也想就此停下脚步回头和 Philippe 会合。但她和那个女人已经很近，真相已经近在咫尺，她不可能就此回头。

_ “女士，打扰一下。” _

那个女人没有回答， Elise 伸手去拍她的肩希望能获取对方的注意。但她的手只划过了那人大衣的一角——列车已经进站，那个女人已跨步向车门走去。

_ 「车门即将关闭，请不要靠近车门。 _ 车门即将关闭，请不要靠近车门。」

Elise 小跑起来。

_ 打扰了，借过， _ 对不起，借过。

但她已不可能即时够到那个女人—— _对不起，借过，打扰了_ ——下车的人流推着她朝反方向走，向前已是不可能的任务。不过 Elise 很快在人群中找到了一个小小的缺口，她几步跑到站台边缘，却只够到了刚关上的车门。

Elise 的手拍在车身上。她知道自己迟了，但她却即时看到了另一件事：

在等着前面的乘客入座时，那个女人转了个身握住扶手，刚刚面向站台的方向。

眉上独特的美人痣、深邃如海的眼睛……一切都再清晰不过，而 Elise 在瞬间意识到自己从未在任何时候像现在这般希望自己错了。但她是对的，她同许多时候一样都是对的，而那个名字——那个名字跳到了她嗓子眼。

_ Eryka _ _ 。 _

车里的 Eryka 抬起头，正好撞见她的眼睛，唇上惊讶地吐出了她的名字——

列车在下一刻飞驰出站，将她孤零零地留在了站台上。 Elise 觉得自己此时此刻的感受同溺水相差无几，她止不住地开始颤抖。

* * *

Philippe 开车带他们回了警局，他一路都在数落那个混蛋站长，但 Elise 满脑子都是 Eryka 送她那本聂鲁达《一百首爱的十四行诗》里的一段诗句：

_ 我不去爱你，正因我爱你 _

_ 我从爱到不爱 _

_ 从等到不等 _

_ 我的心从冰冷走向火焰 _

——巴勃鲁·聂鲁达《一百首爱的十四行诗》第六十六首

* * *

Elise 第二次见到 Eryka 时已是两周后。她一整天都在忙着北站凶杀案的扫尾工作，回到公寓时已筋疲力尽。

“ Elise ？”公寓里传来其他人的声音，但昏暗的光线隐匿了人影。

Elise 吓了一跳，下意识拔枪，但在意识到是谁后又停下了动作。她伸手开了灯，暖黄色的光立刻照亮了整个客厅，照亮了 Eryka 的脸。

“嗨。”

Eryka 的声音听起来既微小又胆怯，让 Elise 立刻意识到这一切是多么的熟悉又陌生。她们像是还在 Elise 第一次约 Eryka 出去时那间加莱酒吧里， Eryka 与她坐在沙发同侧，双手交叉紧紧放在大腿上，而 Elise 则反常地紧张万分，同现在一样紧张。

“看来你还是喜欢闯入别人家里。” Elise 冷淡地挤出一句话。她把手里的钥匙扔在厨房的柜台上，它在台子上滑了一会儿，最后停在吃了半袋玉米片和一叠餐盘中间，她早上忘了把它放水池里。

“不，我只闯过你家。” Eryka 以微笑作为回应。

Elise 背过身静静吐出一口气，然后从橱柜里拿出杯子给自己倒了杯水。她尽力不让这句回应刺破她的皮肤，钻入她心底里安家落户。她尽力让自己想着事实——比如 Eryka 两年来都毫无音讯；比如她是怎样花了 18 个月的时间去忘记 Eryka ，直到最近 6 个月才没有每天想到她；比如 Eryka 没有任何权利就这样施施然回到她生活中，就算救过她的命也一样没有这样的权利；比如 Eryka 始终要对那 110 条人命负责， Elise 曾亲眼见过那些尸体如救生圈一样在英吉利海峡中飘荡。

Elise 靠在厨房柜台边，戒备地抱着手。但 Eryka 从沙发上起身向她走来，把自己的一缕乱发别到耳后之后才慢慢发问：

“你过得怎么样？”

这本是一个简单的问题，但她们两人都清楚这问题的重量。 Elise 觉得自己像被撕扯成了两半，她不知自己是应该用一两个词维持闲聊的假象还是应该如实作答——如实回答自己是如何费尽心力想做回那个遇到 Eryka 之前的自己，但却发现永远回不到过去；回答说她的生活自 Eryka 离开后便再无意义；回答说她已不再知道自己是谁。

所有的词都堵在 Elise 的唇间，但却落在 Eryka 眼里。她前进一步，伸手抚上 Elise 的脸，将她拉出纷乱的思绪。她的大拇指轻轻划过 Elise 左眼下的疤痕——它是 _化学家_ Branco 给她留下的磨难的痕迹。 Eryka 的抚摸万分温柔，但 Elise 却依然忍不住向后瑟缩，因为伤疤虽早已愈合，但有些日子里它依然会如那天一样疼痛。

Eryka 立刻抽回了手，脸上的神色沉重又不可捉摸。这样子 Elise 再熟悉不过， Manon 去世后的十五年里她都带着这样的神色度日——这是愧疚和自责。

“我知道我两年都没有联系你，但我一直都想着你。” Eryka 开口。

“我记不清这两年我有多少次想直接开车过来，因为第一个月后我就放弃了计数，” Eryka 发出了一声空洞的笑，“我会把车停在几个街区外，去想如果能见到你的话我会说些什么。但然后我就会想起我们在不同的阵营、无法有任何交集，或者想起我不能在 Artem Baturin 的事之后再一次将你置于那样的境地。”

“但那天在北站……你在叫我的名字，我简直不敢相信我的眼睛，然后我知道——” Eryka 停顿了一会儿，像是在找合适的词，“我知道我不可能再让自己远离你。”

Elise 知道自己不应该在现在想着亲吻 Eryka ，过去的两年里毕竟发生了太多的事，她们根本不可能知道从何开始。但她依然吻上了 Eryka 的唇，不仅因为从看见 Eryka 坐在沙发上的那一刻起她便无法止住这个念头，也因为她的内心两年来都空洞无物，而现在她只想感受到一点不同的东西。

Eryka 同样用力地回吻，她的双唇顺从又柔软，她的呼吸每在 Elise 的手指划过她后颈时便会变得急促。而 Elise 无可避免又惴惴不安地意识到， Eryka 尝起来是多么地像 _家_ ，她的每一次动作、每一点声音、触感和味道……这所有的一切充盈了 Elise 脑海里的那个房子，从阁楼顺着楼梯奔涌而下，进入她父亲的书房、进入每一个装满了童年记忆、案情细节的房间，淌过房子里每一处角落。

它们继续扩散奔腾，直到房子里再无空隙，直到即将冲破窗户、墙壁和地基， Elise 才无可奈何地结束了这个吻，重新呼吸。她在原地站了一会儿，和 Eryka 额头相抵，挣扎着给肺叶注入空气，也倾听 Eryka 和她一样急促粗重的喘息。她的房子慢慢平息，记忆和细节随着退潮分门别类地回到她最初细细存放的地点。直到这时，当 Elise 将脑子里的碎片重新整理好后，她才意识到自己的脸颊已被泪水打湿了一片。但它们不是她的泪，它们来自于 Eryka 。

Eryka 的唇间有一句道歉，接着，她的双手便轻柔地拭去 Elise 脸上的泪水。房子已重归平静， Elise 终于容许自己有片刻的时间思考。 _对不起_ 这三个字很简单，但她需要思考 Eryka 是在为什么而道歉——为她的泪水，还是为她们间发生的所有一切。

但 Elise 迅速意识到这并不重要，因为 Eryka 拉着她再次吻了上来，然后牵着她走向卧室的方向。

* * *

Eryka 说话时，她正枕在 Elise 的胸口，用一根手指勾勒着她手臂的线条。她在 Elise 的锁骨边低语，“先前坐在你公寓里的时候，我注意到你读了我送你的那本聂鲁达诗集。”

Elise 轻哼了一声表示回答。

“我最喜欢的那首诗刚好就是你大概折过一千多次的那一页。” Eryka 笑了一声。 Elise 明白这本应是个玩笑，但它从 Eryka 嘴里说出却显得精巧万分，像是某种爱的宣言。

所以 Elise 闭上眼，凭记忆为 Eryka 诵出了那首诗里她最喜欢的部分：

_ 我爱你，不知何故，不知何时 _

_ 亦不知始于何地 _

_ 我爱你，义无反顾 _

_ 毫不犹疑，亦无自矜 _

_ 我爱你，因我深知 _

_ 再没什么能胜过此时： _

_ 在某处，“我”不在，“你”亦然 _

_ 我们是如此之近 _

_ 当你手即我手，落在我心上 _

_ 我们是如此之近 _

_ 当你阖上双眼，我亦睡去 _

——巴勃鲁·聂鲁达《爱的十四行诗一百首之十七》

或许，这也同样是爱的宣言。

* * *

Elise 第三次见到 Eryka 时，她正陷于枪战中。有人从地上滑了把枪给她， Elise 本以为这帮助来自于 Philippe ，但回头的一瞥却正撞上 Eryka 小鹿般的眼睛，吓了她一大跳。

“ _你在这儿干嘛？_ ” Elise 从集装箱后对 Eryka 低吼。仓库另一头那个男人已经和她来来往往交火了五分钟，因此她想他应该没有能听懂法语的智商。

“ _ Durand _ _ 是俄国政府的线人。 _ ”

Elise 将头砸在后面的集装箱上，用力忍住翻白眼的冲动。天呐，操纵法国和阿根廷毒品交易的二把手当然会是俄国政府的“线人”。所有人都是“ _俄国政府的线人_ ”，连每家的老奶奶都是“ _俄国政府的线人_ ”。

Elise 盯着 Eryka ，“ _那你又站在哪边？_ ”

Eryka 也盯着 Elise 看了一会儿，像是在思考自己的回答。然后她从集装箱上瞥了一眼，一枪干掉了那个一直在和 Elise 交火的男人，子弹正中胸口。略显空旷的仓库里有男人倒地的回声， Eryka 在同时对 Elise 低语，“ _你这边。_ ”然后她给枪重新换上了弹夹。

但 Elise 没有时间消化 Eryka 的回答，因为她感觉有什么东西抵在了她背上。

_ 该死。 _

“放下枪。”

“走开， Tomas ，这里不需要你帮忙，我正要杀她。”这些话流畅地从 Eryka 嘴里吐出，而 Elise 清晰地记得 Eryka 曾如何将自己形容为一个活在伪装里的士兵，永没有勋章。

“ Eryka 你他妈闭嘴，我亲眼看见你杀了 Juan 。你们俩都给我放下枪，踢开。”

Elise 和 Eryka 的枪落在地上， Tomas 一手用力捂着 Elise 的嘴，一手拿枪抵着她的太阳穴。 Eryka 没有反应，她看向 Tomas 的眼神毫无波澜，似是在刺激他发问。

“我就知道你不值得信任，你在为谁工作？”

Eryka 没有回答。 Tomas 又咆哮着问了第二次，手里的枪更用力地抵在 Elise 太阳穴上：

“回答我！你他妈在为谁工作！”

“你在给法国警察干活对吧，哈。” Tomas 猜测，他扳着 Elise 的头后仰让自己看得更清楚。

“ Durand 知道。”

Tomas 眯着眼，明显不买账，“放屁， Durand 根本不知道你在给警察总署干活。其实，你干嘛不打给他问问？”

Eryka 犹豫了一下，“ Juan 只是棋子，你知道我们在这之后本来就要处理掉他——”

“你打给 Durand ，不然我他妈会一枪射穿她的脑子，下一枪再送给你。” Tomas 威胁着用枪示意 Eryka 迅速打电话。

Eryka 服从了，从兜里掏出手机开始拨号，然后走过来把手机递给 Tomas 。 Tomas 用空着的手去拿手机，而接下来的一切都发生在电光火石间—— Eryka 把 Elise 从 Tomas 身前推了出去，右手接着抓住 Tomas 握枪的手，左手跟上便强迫 Tomas 把枪口对向他自己的方向。

一切发生得太快， Tomas 不得不投降。接下来的一切便变得很容易， Eryka 拿下他的枪，对他胸口一脚将他踢倒在地，枪口稳稳对着他的头。她缴械的动作行云流水，而 Elise 不清楚自己是觉得释然还是赞叹还是不安，或许更是三者皆有。 Eryka 偏头来看她是否安全，然后在喘息间对她轻轻一笑。

Elise 也正喘着气，却在同时发现地上的 Tomas 趁着这个空当扑向了她先前丢下的那把枪——

但他离她太远， Elise 没办法即时阻止他的动作。所以她直接将自己用作盾牌，扑向 Eryka 将她推了出去。枪声随之响起，一颗子弹射入了 Elise 的大腿，像是在那里直接点燃了一把火。子弹应该是碰到了主血管，她想，因为血立刻染红了她的衣服，很快便到处都是。

Elise 听见身后有纷乱的脚步声，远方有模糊的警笛，还有 Eryka 的声音，在一次又一次地叫着她的名字。接着，世界便清净了下来。

* * *

Elise 醒来的时候，第一个意识便是这里太白了，周围的一切都白得发亮，让她几乎立刻便又闭上眼，慢慢适应房里的光线。她同样注意到了医院特有的消毒水的味道，以及房间外医用床滚轮的声音，这些无一不在提醒着她自己身在何处。

_ 不敢相信，又是医院，还是医院，两年住了两次院——她或许打破了她部门的记录。 _

有了前一次的教训， Elise 慢慢睁开了眼，发现房间里不止她一个人——

Eryka 正在病床旁的一把椅子上休息，这场景给 Elise 带来了某种奇异的感觉，因为她基本从未看见过 Eryka 睡觉的样子——在 Eryka 留宿的那些晚上， Elise 总是她们俩间先睡着的那一个，而且也总醒得较晚。但 Eryka 现在看起来太过宁静，宁静得近乎优雅，而 Elise 意识到她从未在意过 Eryka 睡在她身旁时的呼吸声——不用于那些一夜情或是 Gaël ，他们的一呼一吸都实在令人困扰。

Elise 尽力不让身上的毯子发出声音，希望能再多享受会儿这平静愉悦的时光。

但 Eryka 应该是听到了声音，她很快醒来，目光炽热，让 Elise 迅速移开了视线。

“ Elise ？醒了吗？” Eryka 睡眼惺忪，将椅子转了个方向面对她。

“我只醒了几分钟，我没有——我没有在盯着你看什么的，我发誓。” Elise 磕磕巴巴地说这话，而 Eryka 用力没让自己笑出声。

Elise 试着改变话题，“呃，过了多长时间了？”

“三天，你是星期四住院的，今天是星期六。你伤得很重，子弹伤到了腿动脉，失了很多血。我止血的措施都用处不大，幸好救护车两分钟没到就来了。”

Eryka 真诚地看着她，“你很快就昏过去了，我——我还没有好好感谢你救了我的命。所以……我想对你说声谢谢。”

Elise 不安地咳了咳，“不用谢——而且我们现在打平了。你从化学家那里救了我的命，我只是在报答你而已。”

“不太是，” Eryka 顿了一下，“你因为我住了两次院，而我一次都没有。”

Eryka 的话虽然没有错，但 Elise 几乎想说她并不希望如此。不过她不想让 Eryka 进一步地觉得内疚，所以她只用力咽了咽喉咙，“你在这里呆了多久？”

“最开始那几小时我都陪着你，接着 Karl 和 Philippe 过来让我回去清理一下家里，我是昨天下午回来的，然后——” Eryka 朝旁边的毯子示意了下，“在这里休息了一个晚上。”

Elise 点点头，观察了下房间里的其他东西。她的病床左边有一篮风铃草、一件防弹衣，还有几张 Karl 和 Laura 、家人和同事送来的早日康复的卡片。

“防弹衣？” Elise 好奇地挑眉。

“哦，我记得 Karl 说是 Ol ——” Eryka 停下来回想名字。

“ Olivier ？”

“对，没错，是 Olivier 送给你的。 Karl 还说 Olivier 希望你每时每刻都穿着，这样能让他少跑几次医院，我想这是他原话。” Elise 翻了个白眼， Eryka 温和地笑了起来。

“花呢？”

“哦，是我带过来的。我知道你不喜欢花，但这房间太白了，没什么颜色，所以我带了风铃草过来稍作点缀。”

“风铃草？”

“是的，风铃草。我很喜欢蓝色，所以这是我最爱的花，” Eryka 看起来有些疑惑，“怎么？”

“没什么，我只是——” Elise 摇摇头，嘴角罕见地微微上扬。 Eryka 奇怪地看了她一会儿，接着也微笑起来。

“你应该再休息一会儿，你醒来的时候我还会在这里。” Eryka 伸手握住 Elise 的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着她的手腕。

Elise 点点头，她的眼皮又沉重了起来，但在陷入沉睡之前，她发誓自己听到了 Eryka 的声音：

_ 在很长的时日里 _

_ 我热爱你那被阳光沐浴过 _

_ 珠贝般的躯体 _

_ 以至于我深信你拥有全宇宙 _

_ 我会为你从群山之中带来欢悦的花束 _

_ 带来风信子，黑榛果 _

_ 和一篮篮稚拙的吻 _

_ 我想要唤起你 _

_ 如同春光降临樱树 _

——巴勃鲁·聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》第十四首《你每日嬉戏》

* * *

之后， Elise 几乎每天都能看到 Eryka 。因为 Eryka 从未离开过。

Fin


End file.
